Pensamientos
by FollyBlack
Summary: A veces no podía evitar tener ese tipo de pensamientos, esos de "Si algún día...", que inevitablemente terminaban en situaciones que en un principio nada tenían que ver y eran tan... el. (Fail Summary, sorry)


Si algún día le preguntaban por qué había hecho todo lo que hizo no estaba seguro como respondería, o si lo haría siguiera. _Claro, si seguía vivo._

Algunas veces, cuando no estaba ocupado pensando en las musarañas después de una larga y "agradable" pelea con Thalía, se imaginaba con una pose cool y tranquila, admitiéndolo como si no fuera nada: "Por Percy Jackson", como si la frase fuera genial o algo así en vez de algo casi estúpido y absurdamente dulce o cualquier porquería parecida.

Otras, cuando sentía que el nudo en su garganta estaba a punto de soltarse en un patético llanto, se veía al borde de la muerte, _como ahora_, declarándolo así y en una forma algo dramática: "Solo por ti, Percy Jackson" y entonces bla bla bla. En esos momentos estaba casi seguro de que las de Afrodita se habían estado colando en su cabaña por la noche para leerle sus libros sobre ese vampiro cejón de las películas que estaban tan de moda.

O de la misma manera (ya saben, de forma patética), pero mas cool y testaruda, algo como: "Porque quería", dejándolo como una especie de héroe oscuro o algo así y no como el tipo raro homosexual que era casi un asqueroso acosador tenebroso.

Tosió un poco de sangre, y al mirarla hacer contacto con el suelo por un momento todo se disolvió para él, dejándolo mirando a la nada de un recuerdo nevado y algo nublado. El piso ahora era una superficie blanda, fría, blanca, pura, solitaria y vacía. Su mano era la que dolía, Bianca se acercaba para revisarle la herida… "¡Nico!"… El bosque, sus palmas tenían rasguños, no importaba cuanto corría, el eco de su voz le seguía, no podría olvidarlo, por más que por su culpa ella… "¡Nico!"… El su cuarto, sus muñecas, sentía un cierto placer morboso mirar el liquido rojo resbalar por su nívea piel, se abrió la puerta, ¡Hazel!... "¡Nico!"… Sus uñas le hacían daño por tener los puños fuertemente cerrados, por culpa de Cupido y el que aparentemente Jasón sea un chismoso, su secreto… "¡Nico!"…

-¡Nico!-un grito más alto y grave, que casi lo hace estremecerse, lo saco de su ensoñación, no solo porque sabía de quien era el dueño de la voz, que ya había estado presente en sus recuerdos una vez, si no por el tono que uso: preocupado, casi _desesperado_.

Eso casi lo hace sonreír, _casi_. Se estaba mareando, todo sucedía tan rápido, todo daba vueltas, como si fuera _un diabólico vals_… La sangre también escurría por la herida en su estomago, le dolía como el infierno. Todo le pareció momentáneamente hilarante, su mente de pronto pareció sintonizar con la de aquella chica de los Eliseos que siempre estaba mirando a los Campos de Castigo, lo veía todo igual a como ella le había descrito una vez de preguntas "indiscretas" para pasar el rato. Estaba seguro que se reiría de no ser porque estaba muy ocupado usando toda su fuerza de voluntad para levantarse después de haber caído de rodillas, comer un trozo de ambrosia mientras se desasía de la espada enemiga y blandía la propia para intentar proteger al _preciado_ chico herido detrás de él.

Quizás, ya a _este_ punto, eso no importaba, de hecho, no tenía sentido el por qué de pensarlo, es decir, estaba en medio de una _pelea_, por cada uno de sus compañeros había _más de cien_ enemigos poderosos, Percy estaba _muy _mal herido, y él se estaba _muriendo_ tratando de salvarlo, o al menos darle el tiempo suficiente para recuperarse.

-¡Annabeth!-le grita furioso a la rubia que se había quedado estática mirándole como idiota, Dioses, a veces la _odiaba tanto_-¡Mueve el maldito culo! ¡Reacciona!-no quería que le pasara nada, no después de _todo_ lo que Percy había arriesgado por _ella_.

Y al fin se movió, luchando como él, pero a diferencia suya no para proteger a _lo que ama_, si no _a sí misma_.

-o-O-o-

Lo habían logrado, Percy estaba a salvo, Gea ya no era un peligro, todos estaban bien, _bien_. Sonrió y cerró los ojos, ya no podía aguantar mucho mas, la sangre escurrió silenciosa por sus labios mientras se desplomaba en el suelo. Creyó escuchar de nuevo su nombre, entre abrió los ojos y se sintió gratamente sorprendido por la vista de unos bellos ojos verde-mar increíblemente brillantes y cristalinos. Suspiro un suave te amo antes de dejarse ir. Aun no moría, pero sabía que pronto sucedería, así que ¿Qué perdía con solo decir eso? Nada, porque en sí, el no sentía que tenía algo de todas formas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

763 palabras… wOow xD bueno, este es mi primer fic de Percy Jackson, realmente no creo que saliera TAN bueno, pero hice mi mayor esfuerzo y espero que sea agradable, espero mejorar para escribir más :3

**Disclaimer**: ni Percy Jackson ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, si no a su autor Rick Riordan, de quien tomo prestadas algunas cosillas para satisfacer a mi fantasiosa mente.

_Este fic participa en el reto "Tu personaje favorito" del foro "El Monte Olimpo"_


End file.
